User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter One
Katherine Water's POV It was my last day of school at Williamsburg High School, I didn't really did care about the last day of school, I mean, A bunch of kids who you get into arguments during the year, you'll get to see the next. I sighed, waiting for the bell to ring as I sat in History, my best friend Clementine had her eyes on the clock like every other kid in class, Not really paying attention to Ms.Denby, who was explaining the War World II, again. Honestly, I always paid respect for the war but once you hear it again and again for the three hundredth million time, you get tired of it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, Seeing Victoria Caliente, The school's most bitchy queen I know. Not that I look up to her as a queen, I'm not that weird. "What is it Victoria?" I asked. "Pass this note down to Wolf, Please." Victoria asked, I've known Victoria since Kindergarten just like Clementine,Wolf,Danny,and Ben. I don't know what made Victoria change, She was happy just like us. I guess Victoria lost interest of our friendship? I shrugged and took the note, passing it to Wolf who was in front of me. Ms.Denby had sat down in her chair, eating Lomaine from the Chinese Food restaurant, She allowed us to talk for the rest of the period. I stood up, stretching my legs and walked over to Ben's seat. "Hey Dude!" I smiled, "Hey Smurfette." I glared at him as he called me by my nickname, Smurfette was always my favorite character in The Smurfs, But due to my height, Ben says I would portray her. "When will you stop calling me Smurfette??" I asked, "Never. You're just to small." He winks which I roll my eyes. I always found it weird when Ben flirted with me, Since we were best friends and stuff. Clementine pulls a chair over to us, "Hey Hey Hey, What are we talking about?" She asked, "My nickname..." "Oh, Smurfette!" Clementine dragged out the et in Smurfette, making me blush. "Ugh! Stop it!" I said, Both of them stick their tongue out and I roll my eyes, That's when the bell rings, Which everybody scatters from the class. I walk to my locker, happy the day is over, happy that I made it through the year. I open my locker, seeing Clementine and Alyssa talking to each other. Alyssa was the new girl for the Junior Year, Along with Valerie,Cameron,and Jessica Moran. "Hey People!" I said, Alyssa waves hi, "Guess who has news!" Victoria comes running over with Valerie and Jessica. "Oh, Look what the cat dragged in..." Clementine glared at Victoria, "Shut Up, I have news!" Victoria said, "Just say it already!" I growled while trying to get my bag out my locker. "Okay, Well, I have invited everyone to L.A for the Summer!" Victoria flipped her hair, smiling, My jaw dropped, Victoria has invited me to Los Angelos for the whole freaking summer? I guess people do change. "Also, A friend of Victoria is hosting the Annual MTV Summer Festival. In which we're invited!!" Valerie smiled. I dropped my jacket, screaming, this would be amazing. I then hug Victoria, This is actually the first time I've hugged Victoria in a while since third grade. "Oh My God, We're going to L.A and we're invited to an MTV Summer Festival?! THIS IS AMAZING." Clementine screamed, That's when I looked at the time, noticing I had to go home. "Well, I should go now, I'll see you in L.A! Clementine go get Wolf so we can walk home." ---- As I walked home with Wolf and Clementine, I noticed the nature that I've never seen before in Canada, Like, the trees and stuff. Usually, Ben's parents drive me home, well that was the beginning of the year. ---- Twenty Four minutes later, I arrive at my apartment. "Hey Katherine!" My mother kissed me on my forehead, I kissed her back, "How was school?" She asked me while I slammed my bag on the table, "Good, Oh and Victoria has invited me to L.A" I said, My mother looked at me, "And I feel like there's more to what you're saying..." She said, "Can I go? Please? It's for the summer and you tell me I never go out in the summer, This is my perfect chance!" I begged, That's when my neighbor, Cameron came through the window. He never came through the door, I don't know why though. "Hey People!" Cameron said, walking to me and my mother's direction. "Sure honey you can go, but you have to bring your sister, and Cameron with you." My mother said, I freeze for a minute or two, Cameron touches my shoulder, possibly checking if I was alive, I unfreeze, "What??" I yelled, "Come on, Cameron is like my own son and your father and I are going away for the summer." My mother explained, "Fine." I walk to my room, slamming the door, I wasn't angry, I just always had a habit of slamming doors. That's when Cameron enters my room, "So, Cameron are you excited for L.A?" I asked, He sits on my bed, "I've been there, I mean, My mom and step father travel for the summer so, It's nothing new." "How come you never told me this??" I said, looking at him, "Well, that's because I don't tell you everything." He winked, I always found it awkward when he flirted with me, I guess it was because I found him as a brother, just like all the boys I'm friends with. As moments of talking and watching MTV passed, It became 10 O'Clock, I signaled for Cameron to leave, "Eh, Well, Bye." He climbs out the window, crawling up the Fire escape, I walk towards my window, looking up at him crawling up there. "So, that's where you live?" He stopped at the sixth floor, I lived on the fourth floor, so he only had to crawl two escapes up. "Yep." He says, When he climbs in his window, I closed my curtain and climb in my bed. After I said my prayers, I drifted off to sleep dreaming about L.A. ---- And that is the first chapter! I know I didn't introduce everyone but, I'll introduce the others in the next chappie :D Category:Blog posts